Wakin' Up Next 2 You
by intoxicate-ed
Summary: [under construction] fuji x tezuka xD going nowhere.
1. Waking Up

nyaa xD i'm not even sure why I'm starting this . but I simply adore fujitezu xDD thought of writing a lemon demo. it's weird. Anyways, so this is it now *^_^*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own tenipuri ;_; konomi sensei does. Life is black and white I say.  
  
PART I - Waking Up  
  
The early rays of the morning sun shine their way through the thin layer of cool glass and onto the couple laying down on the bed. Squeezing his eyes a bit to adjust to the eye-piercing light, he opened his blue orbs slowly to a face he woke up to almost everyday this whole week. A small smirk slowly made its way to his lips as he thought about the past days. It seemed like a dream, a dream come true. Too fake to be real but somewhat relastic. He knew this was all reality when he felt his gentle touch and loving whisper that one night just right beside his ears. Tears welled up in his eyes as he allowed himself to melt in this happiness. The happiness to obtain love and to use the full privilage of it. Silently, he remained still next to the broader body as he listened to the steady heartbeat of his loved one. Outside the window a pair of robin chirped enthusiasctly to welcome the new day and the upcoming journey ahead of them. It wasn't long before flattering of long eye lashes and a pair of deep brown eyes opened up lazily infront of the sea orbs. That intense feeling of intimatcy, no one spoke a word between them. The silence lasted for a couple of minutes while each of them enjoy the silent company of his partner's warmth before his deep voice broke it.  
  
"Morning Fuji." He said with a hidden smile but maintained his usual coolness. It's nice waking up next to the prodigy. Up next to the gentle smile that shows more caring then anyone else to him.  
  
"Morning Tezuka..." And with that, Fuji scoot over to encircle his arms around Tezuka's waist while the tennis captain put on his thin framed glasses. The morning crisp smell of Tezuka, mix to the manly scent of him sent Fuji's mind in a swirl. Just the way his captain did last night... Tezuka placed his hand over Fuji's smaller ones and turned his head around to give him a peck on the forehead, the action that would actually send the rest of the Seigaku tennis club members yelling. But at the moment, at this moment, Tezuka belongs to Fuji.  
  
"Go get a quick shower, there'll be practice over at school later on. I'll go prepare breakfast and wash up downstairs." Tezuka said gently to his little lover as he buttoned up his snow white shirt. It's Saturday but the regulars still has to go back to the court for special practices arranged by Inui for the next tournament against Rikkaidai in the Kanto. Just as Tezuka was about to get up from the bed and head to the door, Fuji tucked onto his shirt sleeves lightly causing the cold captain to stop. He turned around to the prodigy and a soft look took over his face.  
  
"What wrong?" He asked as he sat back down next to Fuji who seems to be a little more quieter today then usual. "Well... Tezuka... would you be free after practice today?" Fuji looked up at his Tezuka with a soft voice. "...Aye, I think so. What's wrong?" Tezuka replied as he brushed a lock of chocolate brown hair away from Fuji's face that covered his eyes. "Can you go downtown with me? Please? We haven't had a date before and..." Before Fuji could finish his request, his words of insecurity were sealed by a soft lip that covered his. Tezuka licked Fuji's lips as he held the smaller form closer and harder to him, as if he wanted to melt Fuji into himself. The genius felt his head going dizzy as he felt Tezuka's heat and his tongue that were pleading for entrance. Giggling, Fuji refused to part him lips cheekily until was pushed down onto his back hard by the impatiant captain.  
  
"N..." Fuji moaned softly as he felt Tezuka's lip invaded his mouth and ran over his row of straight white teeth and back down to meet with his own tongue. Tezuka's hand roamed all over Fuji's body while the prodigy fumbled with his lover's shirt button. Before long. all of Tezuka's clothing that he has just thrown on came off. He lay onto of Fuji with a one-in-a- million smirk on his lips and bent down so that his lips are at the genius's ear.  
  
"Of course I will, no doubt." And with that, he gave Fuji's sensative earlobe a little lick that sent the poor little guy shivering. "And the fun starts now." He continued and Fuji blushed slightly before welcoming Tezuka's entering with full open arms... 


	2. Training Or Not

PART II - Trainning Or Not  
  
"Ah! Fuji! You're late!" Upon arriving at the court, Fuji just smiled gently at his complainning friend, Eiji.  
  
"Sorry sorry, I um... overslept." Fuji secretly looked at the captain that was giving orders to the first graders and chuckled.  
  
"Eh? Captain was late too huh... That's new! Fuji and Tezuka, both late at the same time!" Eiji had his hand on his hip as he looked suspiciously at the prodigy.  
  
"Is that so?" Fuji simpled returned a question. All the regulars are pretty much here, and most of them training with each other in court. Ryoma looked up from his cap at Fuji and Tezuka who were late and a normal smirked formed on his lips. Fuji just smiled as he saw Ryoma gave him the look.  
  
"Fuji! Fuji? Yoo hoo! Fuji!" The red head frowned as he waved his hand infront of his unattentive friend. "Are you listening to me?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I am, Eiji." Fuji looked back at his hyperactive friend with a polite smile, taking his eyes off Tezuka who was talking to Oishi.  
  
"Eiji, do you have alot of time to talk around?" Just as the red head was about to protest to Fuji and ask him around exactly what was going on with him and the captain, a deep voice invaded between his breath and he was sent off whinning to court by Tezuka.  
  
"You didn't have to be too fierce to him you know." Fuji said with his usual mysterious smile as he stood beside his captain, zipping his Seigaku jacket up.  
  
"They should be training. I didn't come back to watch them talk on court." Tezuka said with his arms crossed and his usual face. He flew all the way from Germany, where he went a couple of months before to have his arm fixed. His sudden return surprised everyone but of all, Fuji the most. Sure Tezuka called Fuji a couple of times and have sent some emails to each other but never in his wildest dreams, did Fuji expect his Tezuka to return so soon.  
  
"Then...what did you come back for?" With the smallest voice, Fuji looked up at Tezuka's face for a demanded answer as he studied the captain's face carefully. The captain kept silent for a minute...  
  
"Normally, I would say to enter the Nationals to everyone else," He then slowly started, keeping his eyes at the regular members who were all practicing with each other. "But to you, the truth, I missed you... Or you can say, alot." With that, he fixed his eyes onto the shorter boy beside him who bit his lips gently.  
  
"Really?" Fuji asked softly. "I wouldn't say that twice and you know that I'm not that kind that...Oof!" Before Tezuka could finish his words, a pair of arms surrounded themselves around his neck following by the body that threw himself around him causing them both to fall to the ground. The act caused everyone to stop their actions, stop breathing and stared at the 2 with eyes open wide. What the hell was going on?! Picking Fuji up and brushing himself up, Tezuka stood up quickly, maintaining his look. No one moved, no one spoke. Everyone just stared at the pissed captain who was not showing any expression. ...Stare. ...Fuji's puppy eyes. ...Stare. ...Fuji's puppy eyes. ...Stare.  
  
"Everyone around the court 20 times now! 


	3. Changing Room

PART III - Changing Room  
  
"Nya! Tezuka sure is mean today!" Jumping onto Oishi's back, Eiji sighed loudly. Captain has made them run rounds, continue double practices and work out on the court.  
  
"I guess he wasn't in such a good mood." Oishi smiled at his partner as he thought about the practices today.  
  
"I wonder what he wasn't happy about though. We did nothing did we?" Momoshiro asked as he opened his mouth wide to take a deep breath. Today's practices sure has been hard. And not to mention worse when Inui took out his special power remix drink. Momoshiro shivered at the thought.  
  
"Maybe it's got something to do with Fuji-senpai." Putting his racket into his blue tennis bag, Ryoma said out loud on purpose as if it was a question. He had witnessed everything right from the start knew from the beginning that there was something going on between their captain and Fuji- senpai. With that, everyone fixed their eyes upon Fuji who was sitting at the bench with his thumb and index finger pinching onto his chin as if he's thinking about something.  
  
"Yes?" Feeling the eyes on himself, Fuji snapped back to reality and looked up at the wondering faces. He was considering where he and Tezuka would go after practice. He's quite sure Tezuka won't let him down by forgetting this event but since he's out there busy discussing the trainning schedule with Inui, maybe he himself should think of the place to go.  
  
"Ah! I remember! Fuji jumped onto captain causing him to fall! Maybe that's why captain wasn't happy." Eiji snapped his fingers and said loud. "Eh?" Fuji still hasn't got a clue what they were talking about. "Fuji, why did you jump onto captain then?" Eiji blinked his big blue eyes while he studied his friends' face. Everyone elses' eyes were on him.  
  
"Umm...Secret." With the usual smile, Fuji put a finger on his lips showing them it's all a secret. "Whaaa? Fuji! Tell me, tell me please!" Hopping off Oishi, Eiji ran up to Fuji and tucked onto his sleeves.  
  
"Secret." Insistant with his privacy, Fuji just smiled at Eiji and the rest of the guys causing Eiji to whin to Oishi again.  
  
"Fushhh..." Looking at them, Kaidoh just hissed while looking away. Momoshiro looked over at Ryoma who was tieing his shoelace. "Hey Echizen, let's go for a drink downtown before heading home today." He said as he took out his bike keys and swirling them around his index finger.  
  
"Ok with me." The young kid looked up and said plainly. Eiji straightened his cat ears while he listened to Momoshiro and Ryoma's conversation. He had always been that kind of guy that likes to fit into the fun everyone else is having. Perhaps that's the reason Eiji's personality is so cute. 


End file.
